The night of love
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: story of love
1. hibari x reader

A Night of Passion

Her heart was racing, her breath long and deep making her breasts and swollen nipples rising up and down as she was placed softly against the silk sheets, never did she think this was going to happen to her but here she was completely naked, her body needing what is just above her. As she twists and arches her back and her fingers gently caressing her sweet spots she lets out a low growl of pleasure as she eyes up the masculine male above her watching his body and member twitching for hunger. She wants him to devourer her, make her feel like she never has before.

Slowly she spreads her legs exposing her sweet wetness that lay between her thighs. Moving her hand down to her core she watches as he watches her with the same hunger in his eyes as hers. He mouths to her to continue as the growl in his throat becomes louder. Nodding her head she slowly starts to trace her finger down her opening, feeling the warmth and wetness on instant she begins her journey of pleasure as her body twitches from her slow circular rubs of her clit. Her mouth opens slightly as she lets out her breaths of satisfaction.

He watches as she slowly rubs herself, how he wants to touch it, to taste it, to be inside it; feeling the warmth, wetness and beautiful sweet taste between his lips and on his tongue. Only moments pass as he watches her almost reaching climax when he tells her to stop, as a grin appears on his face. She soon begins to rub slowly again when he kneels down in front of her, grabbing onto both legs and pulling her closer to the edge of the bed, her wet mound only inches away from him. Instead of jumping right into the sweet wetness that has a distinct smell of strawberries he starts to kiss her knee, thigh, then hip. Her low gasps letting him know that this was the right move, with his other hand he trails her opening feeling how wet she truly is. His member twitches as he slides his fingers up and down the wet slit of her pussy. He watches her react to his touch as he slides a single finger deep inside her and then pulls out, only letting her get a taste of what's to come. She lets a quiet whimper out as he chuckles as he continues again but this time with two fingers, slowly sliding inside of her wetness. Another low growl comes from him as he moves his head to her mound, licking up and down as his fingers still penetrate her.

Her hands firmly clenching the sheets as she lets her body lose control as he licks, and fingers her. Her moans much louder than before as he starts to suck at her clit, quiet slurping noises can be heard as he continues to pleasure her. As her back arches and her body grinding his face she screams to him that she doesn't want him to stop as she is close to climaxing.

Raising his head he looks at her, watching her squirm and twitch as he hits her clit with his tongue over and over again. How wants to taste her cum on his lips, and tongue. His fingers start to penetrate faster as he feels her become moister between his fingers. He knows she's close so he continues to lick, and finger her.

She sits up as he becomes more aggressive, letting her hand rest on his head as she pulls him closer into her wetness. Biting her lips she throws her head back and screams with delight, she's close she can feel the build-up between her thighs. She tries to say she's Cumming but it only comes out as another scream as she throws herself against the bed again. Her hips buck as she feels the juices spill out of her, but he's soon to gain control as he holds her thighs firmly as he drinks up her sweet nectar making sure not to miss a single drop.

As she regains her normal breath she looks down at the irresistible male in front of her, giving a quick grin she sits up.

As the beautiful woman sits up he is soon to grab onto her and kiss her passionate letting her taste the nectar that still resides in his mouth, as his tongue wrestles with hers. They kiss for what seems like hours she grabs onto his shoulders making him stand so that she can see how hard is member still is. Without any hesitation he stands up revealing that his member is still hard as it was before as it glistens with pre-cum.

She looks up and sees the male looking down at her, biting her lip she looks back down at his hard shaft. Softly he places his hand on her head as to say that he wants it. Placing her hand on his hard shaft she starts to stroke slowly up and down feeling it throb and pulsate in her hand. As he feels her stroking him he twitches and lets out a moan. His hips start to rock back and forth with the motion of her strokes.

With her hand still slowly stroking him she moves her mouth over his member as she lets her tongue dance around the tip. Another moan soon resides as she twirls her tongue around his member. She knows her wants more and she is more than willing to let him have the same feeling as he gave her.

Moving her hand down so that it's now slowly massing his balls, she moves his member deeper in her mouth as she tries to take it all. His body on habit thrusts making his member fit nicely inside her mouth, his moans are now deeper as he swears underneath his breath.

She looks up as his member moves in and out of her mouth meeting his gaze with her own. Letting out a growl of satisfaction she starts to slide his member faster in her mouth as her tongue swirls around it. Feeling his balls tighten in her grip she knows that he is close so she wastes no time as she sucks faster and harder. His body thrusting into her as she takes it all his moans harsh he tells her he's going to cum and he wants it in her mouth.

Nodding her head the best she can she sucks faster, as her hands release from his balls and now are tightly against the shaft of his member as she strokes him while she sucks.

Placing his hands on her shoulders he releases his own nectar into her mouth, he watches her as she tries to take it all but some seems to come from the sides of her mouth and dribble down her chin. As he gives her his last thrust he pulls himself out of her mouth still watching as him nectar drips onto her breasts. She is soon to clean up as he pulls himself out of her mouth, letting her tongue lick up the mess from the sides of her mouth. Her fingers trace his nectar that spilled on her breasts and to her mouth as she cleans the last bit of cum off her as he did for her.

Letting out a deep sigh he sits next to her, wrapping his arm around her. She leans her body into his she closes her eyes and smiles.


	2. Tsuna x reader

Even from behind, her silhouette was unmistakable. It seemed to glow softly, as thin streams of moonlight barely touched her otherwise dark frame. I stepped towards her, my feet softly padding against the smooth sand. For a brief moment I was afraid to speak, not wanting to startle her. However, her soft voice removed my fears as soon as they appeared.

"It's so perfect out here. The quiet crashing of the waves and the endless blanket of stars..."

My arms slipped around her waist, and her body leaned back against me readily. The pressure and warmth of her back against my chest was comforting, and in the silence her words echoed vaguely in my mind. The waves continued to reach for the shore, softly crashing against the sand. They were not yet near enough to reach us, but it wouldn't be long before they were. The soft music of the waves seemed to entrance the both of us, and for quite some time we both waited in silence.

Suddenly she turned around, and our lips met for a far too brief moment. Her soft kiss was not especially passionate, but looking into her eyes I could see the erotic thoughts in her mind. I brought my hand up to her cheek, and gently ran my fingertips over her soft skin. She closed her eyes momentarily, seemingly lost in the moment. Her lips neared my ear, and a delicate whisper left them...

"Carry me..."

In a moment she was in my arms. As I carried her up the stairs that led over the sand dunes, she snuggled closer against my body. The heat emanating from her body was both comforting and distracting, but certainly not unwelcome. When we entered the bedroom, I laid her gently on the bed. In the darkness our lips quickly found each other's, and the gentle passion of the moment overtook me. My fingers ran slowly through her long hair...

"I love you (y/n)..."

"And I love you, Tsuna..."

My fingers found the bottom of her shirt in the darkness, and for a brief moment I paused. She lifted her arms above her head, and taking this as her allowance I quickly removed it. Her hands immediately reached behind her back, unhooked her bra, and removed it...releasing her breasts to the dim light. My hands softly caressed them, massaging them tenderly in the darkness. Her nipples quickly hardened, and while still massaging one breast gently, I took a nipple in my mouth and softly licked it. Her moans were my reward, heightening my desire. The sweet smell of her desire was quickly filling the room, and I couldn't wait any longer for her warmth. Still, I paused for a moment before moving past her breasts.

Slipping her nipple from my mouth, I began to kiss my way slowly down her stomach. Her hands began the work mine had enjoyed only a moment before, massaging her beautiful breasts. When my kisses brought me to the beginning of her jeans, I unhooked them with ease. I quickly unzipped her jeans, and slid them down her legs. With my fingers barely under the waistband of her panties, I slowly pulled them down her legs. Her excitement was quite apparent, as her sweet juices were practically dripping... My tongue began to explore the warmth of her pussy, and I was relishing the taste of her desire. Her quiet moans may have led me away from her breasts, but the louder ones that now rang in my ears were causing me to ache with desire. Rather than giving in to my own desires, I focused my energies on her. My tongue began to tease her clit, nearing it but never touching. I felt one of her hands grasp the back of my head and hold it against her pussy. Little did she know I had no plans of removing my tongue from her until I tasted the sweet nectar of her orgasm. Finally ending the torture of teasing her, I allowed my tongue to touch her sensitive clit. Her moans quickly grew louder, nearing the level of a scream. She began to grind roughly against my face, yet I only gently licked her clit. Within a moment I could taste the sweetness of her cum, and heard her final sigh of pleasure.

As I removed my head from between her legs, she kissed me quickly. Her eyes seemed to twinkle as a quiet whisper left her lips...

"Now, it is your turn"

She forced me to lie back, and began to kiss her way down my neck and chest. I was already painfully erect, all eight inches standing out prominently. She knew I loved her slow pace, and loved teasing me with it. As her lips traveled down my stomach, I closed my eyes and focused my mind on the pleasure I was receiving. Finally, her tongue softly caressed the head of my member. The sudden overflow of pleasure almost made me reach a much needed orgasm, but the pleasure disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. I felt her fingers wrap slowly around the base of my member. Her delicate touch made me groan in need, and she offered a barely audible giggle as my reward. Her hand began slowly stroking me as her tongue teased the head of my manhood. As her pace quickened, I felt as if I would cum and end the fun prematurely. As I opened my lips to tell her, her pace slowed down. I smiled to myself and let out a soft moan of appreciation and want, preparing for her teasing. When her pace had almost reached a stop, I felt the head of my manhood enter her mouth and enjoyed the soft warmth it offered. Her tongue teased me to my limits, and her hand began to ease into a quicker pace. I knew much more of this would give me the pleasure I so needed, but I wanted it to end inside her pussy. My lips opened and I moaned out...

Her hand ceased its stroking almost immediately, yet her tongue continued its teasing for just a moment more. Finally the pleasure of her torture ended, and she mounted me with a sudden passion. Every inch of me was quickly inside her still soaked pussy. She began riding me with a slow pace. My hands traveled up to her breasts, and softly squeezed them. Her response was a soft moan which delighted my ears, and her pace began to slowly quicken. Her moans began to take on a quality I can only describe as similar to a purr, which I had come to take as a warning of her nearing orgasm. I felt her pussy tighten and was lost in my own orgasm. After a moment we both lay against each other, her head resting on my chest. Her soft whisper still echoes in my mind whenever I think of the beach and that night of passion...

"I love you Tsuna..."

"I love you too, (y/n)..."


	3. squalo x reader

A Night For You

I woke up and it was dark all around me. It took me a while to realize that I was lying on a huge pile of pillows, of all different shapes and sizes, in the middle of a big, luxuriously carpeted room. I couldn't see what I was wearing, but I could tell from the feel of it that it was a sheer nightie. It cupped my breasts and flowed down over my stomach, my crotch and my upper thighs. That was it. No panties, nothing else.

I was positioned so that my upper body was on an incline, with my head above the rest of me, and my legs were apart, dangling off the edge of the mound of pillows. It was a very relaxing position.

I knew someone was coming even though the pitch-black room was blanketed in silence. A door opened across the room, somewhere far in front of me. No light crept through the open doorway, but there was a gentle breeze. I heard the click! of the latch as the door closed again, and I imagined my lover padding over to me in the darkness. There was a rustling on the floor in front of the mound of pillows.

Suddenly, gentle hands were lifting my left foot, and soft lips met my toes. I gasped- my feet are very, very ticklish- but pretty soon a tongue joined the lips in their conquest and my sighs became those of passion. Butterfly kisses landed on the top of my foot, my ankle. The other foot got the same treatment and then the lips were moving up my shins, my knees, and then my legs were lifted and kisses were planted on my calves and the backs of my knees. I wanted to melt into the pillows. The kisses moved to my inner thighs, the tongue joined in again, and just as I was getting all riled up... they were gone.

Disappointment threatened to consume me until I vaguely felt hot breath flow over the mound at my center. A tingling sensation shot through my body. The gentle hands from before spread my legs a bit wider and suddenly my clit was exposed. The hot breath made it shrink back under its hood. I quivered with anticipation.

In one quick move the strong hands (which had to have been connected to strong arms) lifted my buttocks and separated the cheeks, and a hot, invasive tongue ran a slimy trail from the top of my crack to the tiny little bud of nerves connected to my center. I screamed. The mouth only grew hotter, pressed harder. It wasn't just a mouth now but a face, the tongue wriggling around inside my love canal and the lips pressed to the entrance, trapping it there. The nose was almost flat up against my tiny bud, moving slowly back and forth in an effort to coax it out of its hiding place. Eyelashes fluttered against my skin. I began to writhe uncontrollably as the face totally consumed my sex.

Just as quickly as it struck, it pulled back. There was no more waiting with breathless anticipation, however; the hands immediately and gracefully flipped me onto my stomach and dragged me backwards a bit, so that I was kneeling, bent over the pillow pile. One of the hands went under my chin and turned my face to the right, bringing it cheek-to-cheek with my lover's, and the other went between my legs to make sure I was ready.

I was. When my lover's mouth pulled away from mine, the hand between my legs was gone and two fingers were placed gently on my lips, and being that they were under my nose I could smell the scent- my scent- on them. They were dripping with sex, and I willingly brought them into my mouth and sucked them clean. My lover inhaled sharply, and at the same time his enormous cock slid securely into my hot tunnel. He filled me completely.

I cried out at the wonderful sensation of being filled, and we stayed like that for a moment: the tops of his thighs pressed against the backs of mine, his balls resting against my slit, his hands gripping my waist. Finally he leaned over until his chest was flat against my back, wrapped his arms around me and grasped my breasts in his enormous hands, and began thrusting furiously.

I had been needing release from the moment he began to kiss my feet, and so I bucked right back against him, begging for it. He squeezed my nipples between his thumb and pointer fingers and then used one hand to reach down and tease my clit. Since my torso was resting against the pillows and I didn't need my arms to support me, I easily reached back between my legs and cupped his balls as he drove into me.

I had been ready to come for a while but I wanted to wait until my lover was ready. I knew he was on the verge as his leg muscles tensed against mine and I turned my head to the side and circled his ear with my tongue before darting it inside. That was the last straw. His balls tightened to his body and he drove into me one final time, spilling his seed deep within me. I squeezed his member tightly inside me, and that was all it took to set off my own orgasm. My head flew backwards, coming to rest on his shoulder and I reached behind myself and scraped my nails down his sides. He moaned and shot another load into me, then collapsed on top of me.

After a few minutes of silence and stillness, he leaned back. His now-flaccid cock came out of me with a soft pop!, and in one fluid motion, he rolled me over onto my back again, pulled down my nightie, kissed my forehead, and was gone.

... I woke up in my dorm room, dripping with sweat. Wow. That dream was HOT.


	4. dino x reader

Dino and I had been together since we were just children. His family moved in next to mine when we were just five years old. We met and became fast friends. Once in high school we realized that our friendship was turning into something quite more. Once when we were alone talking, he leaned over and kissed me and we became the most popular couple in our high school from that moment on. Since then we have never been apart. We graduated high school, lost our virginities to one another on that same night, then went through college together and a year after that we were married. Now, we are about to celebrate our 10th wedding anniversary together. I never thought I would have such a perfect life. All those years together and I am as hot for my husband now as I was the first time he kissed me.

For our anniversary I decided to cook him his favorite meal and make everything as romantic as possible. Before he comes in after work I want to transform our home into our love nest. I rushed around all day to make everything perfect. I pulled all the shades in the house to make everything as dark as possible so the only light he would see would be from the seemingly hundreds of candles I have lit through out the house and from the fireplace that is now blazing. A jumble of silk and satin blankets and pillows are laid out in front of the fire. The candles are making dancing shadows on the walls. Our dinner is cooking slowly in the oven and the champagne is chilling. I have bathed myself in jasmine scented water, done my makeup and hair as perfect as I am capable, and will be serving his meal to him in nothing but my highest heels.

I hear his key turning in the lock, and I am sure he is wondering what is going on because I always have the door unlocked for him. I rush to position myself on the couch so I am the first thing he sees when he enters.

He enters, and his jaw drops in shock before his boyish grin spreads across his face.

"Well, hello, (y/n)", he says while loosening his tie. His eyes taking in the site of me, lying nude before him.

"Hello yourself, Happy Anniversary"

"Oh, is it our Anniversary already?", his grin getting wider. I know he has remembered. He ALWAYS remembers.

"You know darn well it is!" I exclaim, laughing. "Now are you just going to stand there staring at me in all my glory or are you going to at least pretend you missed me all day and kiss me?"

Chuckling he walks over to me and bends down, giving me a sweet, deep, soul searing kiss. His hands start caressing my leg, moving higher and higher until hands were gently squeezing my bottom.

"You had better stop right there, mister, that is not allowed until you have taken a quick shower and eaten the meal I prepared for you!" I exclaimed.

Moaning softly he gave me a quick kiss and went off to take his shower. By then I was already turned on, and it took everything I had not to let him take me right there on the couch. But, I wanted this evening to last and I figured the anticipation would make things all the sweeter when we finally reached that moment.

Going into the kitchen I did a quick check on the meal and finished setting the table. By the time he came in, the table was set and our meal finished.

"mmmm, something smells delicious! I don't whether it is the meal or you", Dino commented. Walking over to me, he wrapped his arms around me and started nuzzling my neck. He knows that when he does that I turn to mush. It took all of the will power in me to move out of his strong arms and make him sit at the table.

I served him his meal, and we ate slowly, sipping our wine. The candlelight made everything glow as if lit from within. There was little need for words, we just gazed into each others eyes and let our feelings for one another show in their depths. Every time I look at him, every second I spend with him, I seem to fall even deeper in love with him. As I look at him I feel my heart swell and my breath catch in my throat, the feelings for him so strong that it literally takes my breath away.

I reach over and gently touch his cheek; my thumb caressing that place right by his ear that I know curls his toes.

"I love you so much, Dino, more than I ever thought I would love anyone."

"I love you too, (y/n), I love you more each day. "

Taking his hand, I lead him from the table. We slowly walk to the pile of covers and pillows I laid out in front of the fire. I sit down and tug on his hand for him to follow, our bodies aglow from the light of the fire. The candles are causing dancing shadows to play along the walls, and everything turned hazy; nothing existed but him and me. Lowering his body he sits beside me, reaching over he cradles my head in his hands, urging me closer. His lips find mine, and the heat the fire gives is nothing compared to the inferno his lips has caused to course through my body. His hands tangle in my hair as he tugs my head back as he starts to nibble on my neck. The feeling of his hot breath tickling my ear sends goose bumps down my body.

I was getting carried away with what he was doing to me. The passion building inside of me was starting to overtake my senses and I had to remind myself that this was OUR night, not just mine. I pulled away from him and nudged him back until he was lying against the pillows. Leaning over him, I traced my tongue up his body to his nipples. Taking the hard bud between my lips, I gently suck and nibble on each of them. My hands roaming his hard body teasing him by not straying to his manhood which by now was so hard it was straining upwards towards his navel.

Continuing my ministrations on his body, I slowly make my way down to his manhood. I run my finger slowly up its entire length, causing him to start breathing even more deeply than he was before. I start licking around the head, gently taking it between my full lips and sucking softly. I gradually take more and more in my mouth until I am deep throating him. I keep going slowly, teasingly, applying little pressure. I gently cup his balls and massage them as I work my way up and down his long shaft. his hips start thrusting in time with my movements. His hands tangle in my hair, urging me to take him ever deeper. I know he is about to cum, so I stop and pull my head away. I don't want it to stop just yet.

Crawling up along side him, we start to kiss deeply. Our tongues dancing wildly in one another's mouths, as his hands dive between my legs, finding evidence of my intense desire for him. My pussy is so wet; I can feel my juices begin to trickle down my thighs. His fingers quickly find my hard nub and begin to draw slow, lazy circles around it. He knows that is how I love for him to touch me there. His hand leaves my clit and he plunges 2 fingers deeply inside of me. Working them in and out, repeatedly, I can't help but writhe in passion. I can feel his fingers find that secret spot in me over and over again. By now, I am moaning loudly and thrusting my hips, seeking orgasmic relief.

"mmmm...You pussy feels so damn good, I can't wait to get my member inside of you. To feel that tight pussy of yours squeezing my member."

"I can't wait for you to make love to me. Please, Dino, please put that hard member in me now. I can't take it anymore!"

Smiling, he removed his fingers but instead of feeding my pussy his hard prick, I feel his hot breath on my pussy a second before he sucks my clit hard between his lips. I instantly convulse in a terrific orgasm, flooding his face with my juices. He doesn't stop; he sucks me through my orgasm and then thrusts his tongue deeply inside me, fucking me with his tongue and lapping up my juices. I can feel my heart begin to race and my breathing become heavier, I know I am getting close to climaxing once again. .

Kissing me deeply, his tongue tangling with my own, he nestled himself between my spread thighs. I could feel the head of his hot prick rubbing against my nether lips. In one quick plunge he filled me fully with his engorged manhood, taking my breath away. He pumped slowly in and out of my pussy while locking his lips on my nipple, suckling and nibbling until I was writhing with passion.

I felt my pussy start contracting around his member and I arched my back as my orgasm hit me in waves. I started rocking my hips in time with his, taking him deeper and faster inside of me. I moaned in delight as I felt his hot cum flood into my pussy. With every thrust his member spurted more cream inside of me, my pussy milking him for every drop.

I cry out, another orgasm relieving me of my senses. I thrash under him, feeling his hot cum start to drizzle down my milky thighs.

Spent, Dino rolls off of me and takes me into his arms; our breathing erratic, as we nestle together trying to catch our breath. I feel the roughness of his cheek as he nuzzles my neck.

"I love you, Dino." I say, softly.

"I love you too, (y/n)." He says, "Ummmm...(y/n)?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could have made a baby tonight?"

Shocked at what he said, I twisted around until I was facing him. A few seconds passed as I tried to get my brain to register what he just said.

"Well, would you like it if we had?"

"Yes, I would, very much" He replied

Grinning broadly, I threw my arms around him, kissing him over and over again all over his face.

Laughing he wrapped his arms around me and rolled me over until he was on top of me.

"I take that as a yes, that you want my baby."

"Dang right I do, I've wanted that for a long time, I just didn't know if you did."

"Well, I do! And I think that we should keep trying until it happens...starting NOW!" he said, as he thrust his now once again hardened member deep inside me, taking me by utter surprise. And that is exactly what we did, keep trying...over and over again for the rest of the night.


	5. mukuro x reader

Another fail fanfic from me –sulks-

Mukuro: kufufu stupid woman

She breathed in deeply of Patchouli oil leaning back in the tub. Her eyes were closed and her muscles began to relax. Tonight was the night she thought to herself and she wanted it to be perfect. She ran her hand up to her breast caressing it absent mindedly as her mind wandered on what tonight would entail. She pinched her nipple smiling at the delicious sensation it caused. She imagined it was his hands that rubbed over her body. His hands that slipped over her abdomen and lower. Her eyes closed as her fingers found her warmth.

Her breathing began to accelerate and her body heat rose. She slipped a finger inside herself stroking in and out in even thrusts. Her hips began to move in time with her fingers which in turn began moving faster. She could see him doing this to her. Her fantasy so intense it bordered on reality. She located her g-spot and began pressing and releasing. Her lips parted as she drew in her breath sharply. Then moan escaped her lips as her free hand began caressing her breast. She was completely lost in the sensations that soared throughout her body.

She couldn't think, couldn't breath, all she could do was feel. Her eyes remained closed and in her mind he was doing this to her. He was the one causing her body to arch and tremble as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. The hand on her breast tightened as her orgasm approached. Another moan emitted from her parted lips and her thumb and forefinger began pinching her nipple. Her fingers were thrusting urgently now and her head tilted back. Suddenly the pleasure reached the top and tumbled over. His name passed her lips as ecstasy overcame common sense.

Her body shuddered and spasms wracked her frame as her orgasm rushed through her. She floated slowly down and once again became aware of where she was. A smile curved her lips and she relaxed once more in the tub. She couldn't wait until tonight.

Two Hours Later…

"You look beautiful" he said is eyes burning a trail over her body. They slowly made their way back to hers and they twinkled suggestively. She smiled her body warming in his gaze. "Thank you, you don't look to shabby yourself" his smile grew and he offered her his arm. "kufufu, then shall we?" She nodded and accepted his arm. They entered the restaurant and she glanced around. It wasn't overly fancy but nice nonetheless.

They were led to one of the more private booths in the back where they sat across from one another. Her gaze was captivated by his and the looks he was sending her. All made of heat, there was no other way to describe them. Desire burned brightly in his eyes and she knew that he was thinking about later. She couldn't blame him, it was the only thing on her mind as well.

She smiled politely at the waited when he arrived to take their orders. They both ordered and the waiter nodded and hurried to place their orders. "How was your day babe?" she shrugged smiling innocently "Lonely" his eyebrows raised in a question "lonely?" she nodded her smile growing playful "no one was there to keep me company." She giggled softly. He leaned towards her his gaze heated, "well it will be my pleasure to keep you company tonight. That is if you want me to."

His eyes widened slightly because her foot was slowly but surely traveling up his leg. "really? Well believe me I want you … to keep me company that is." Her foot stopped only inches from the crotch of his pants and her eyes twinkled mischievously. He cleared his throat "Behave(y/n)." She pouted "you know I'm not good at that" then she did something that completely shocked him. She slipped under the table cloth and under the table where she proceeded to unbutton and unzip his pants.

"What do you think your doing?" she heard him say. "Nothing" she replied giggling softly. She reached into his pants and pulled out his member and was pleased to see it was already erect and ready for excitement. Her hand stroked him gently as she explored the velvety texture of his manhood. Her tongue flicked out barely touching the head. She heard him mutter something under his breath that sounded like "Damndable women." But she ignored him and gave all of her attention to that task at hand.

Her tongue found him again licking from the base of his penis to the very tip then down the other side. His legs twitched and his hips moved of their own accord. She smiled a moment then took him into her mouth. Her right hand stroked the base while she took as much as she could into her mouth and drew away very slowly. One of his hands tangled itself in her hair.

She sucked him in again this time deeper. He bumped the back of her throat then she withdrew once again slowly. She heard the waiter return and ask where she had gone. "kufufufu,not your business" he said his voice overly husky. She didn't hear the waiters reply but she heard him leave. She giggled softly the sound vibrating over his penis and he twitched again.

She once again sucked him deep but this time he felt himself slide down her throat. The tightness around him was incredible and when she swallowed it was as if she were milking his member. He had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. She began moving him in and out of her mouth faster and the hand in her hair tightened. His hips were thrusting helplessly now and without meaning to his eyes were closed. Suddenly his orgasm hit him and stream after stream of hot liquid entered her mouth and proceeded down her throat.

When she was done she climbed out from under the table careful not to mess up her hair. She sat down across from him smiling naughtily. She noticed an old woman was looking at her weird. She turned her smile to the old woman and purposely wiped her mouth with a napkin. The woman glowered then turned back to her food. Chuckling she turned her attention back to him. He was just sitting there looking at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

He just shook his head and began eating his dinner. "I told you I wasn't good at behaving" she said a smile still lingering on her lips. He smiled then "kufufu, I wasn't complaining" he said. They ate in silence but both knew what the other one was thinking. Tonight…

One Hour Later…

They sat in the car now neither of them talking as he drove. "So where are we going?" she asked softly. He glanced at her a smile still lingering on his lips. "well I knew you would want some privacy and we didn't really have a place that is completely private for the entire night so.." he pulled into a parking lot then. "I rented a hotel room" she looked at him in surprise then up at the hotel. "You didn't have to do that" she said completely stunned. "I know but I wanted us to be alone, really alone" he exited the car and opened her door for her. She accepted the hand he offered smiling feeling suddenly shy.

When the arrived at the room she smiled in delight. There were flowers littering the room. On a table there was chilled wine and beside the wine was an assortment of treats. Strawberries, pastries, even whip cream was set up. The only lighting in the room was the candles he had lit. They produced a romantic glow that a light bulb could never accomplish.

She turned back to face him "You didn't have to go to all this trouble you know" but her eyes glowed with her happiness at this gesture. "I know I didn't but your worth it, that's all I can say" he knew he had said the right thing because she suddenly closed the distance between him and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft and tender but held an undercurrent of suppressed desire that was fighting for release.

He gently and reluctantly pulled away his eyes dark with promise. Then he turned towards the table. When he turned back around he held two glasses of pre-chilled wine. She accepted her glass and took a healthy drink to calm her nerves. The taste filled her sense and a warmth seeped throughout her body. He was watching her intently and her gaze became riveted by his.

She said the first thing that came to her mind "What are you thinking?" he chuckled the sound causing anticipation to unfurl within her. "I'm thinking about how much I want you. Beneath me, on top of me. I'm thinking about how much I want to feel your legs wrapped around my hips as you scream in ecstasy. I'm thinking how beautiful you will look with your hair spread out upon a pillow your body arching into mine. And now I'm thinking that if you don't stop looking at me like that then I'm going to prove all those things to you right now."

She felt her knees quiver as his game became liquid fire. His words caused a her fire to flare and desire to well up inside of her. Her senses were on overload, her breathing was accelerating and she was sure she was about to melt right there. He reached up tracing her lips with one of his fingers. "I want you so badly I can taste it" he brought that finger to his lips slowly his gaze holding hers.

She could take this anymore, she was going up in flames. She turned and slowly set her wine on the table. Her mind was set of her task and as she grew lost in his eyes she knew that this was right. She pressed against him her arms around his waist. For a moment she just rested her head on his chest savoring this feeling of being loved, of being wanted and protected. His arms tightened around her, he seemed content just to hold her like this, but she wasn't content. She wanted him to much at the moment.

She tilted her head up her gaze once more locking with his. Her ran his fingers through her hair and her eyes closed her skin tingling under his fingers. His gaze drifted down to her lips which in turn trembled and parted. There was a moment of tension then he best down and claimed her lips in a soft kiss. As sweet and gentle as the kiss was it held a great deal of leashed passion by a sheer thread. His lips claimed hers again and again his hand gently holding the back of her head the other rested on her waist.

His kisses intensified and her world tilted on it's axis. A shudder passed through her body as she kissed him back with equal passion. Her hands gripped his shoulders and a soft moan escaped her mouth and his arms swept her up hard against him. It was a good thing he held on tight because her knees grew weak and gave again. He held her up as if she weighed nothing his mouth ravaging hers.

He swept her up walking towards the bed his lips never leaving hers. Her thought process was a wreck and her breathing sounded harsh to her ears. He gently laid her down and leaned back his eyes lost in hers. Her lips were swollen and red from his kisses and she felt thoroughly ravished and yet completely ravenous. He pulled his shirt over his head her gaze went to his chest. She licked her lips wanting so badly to run her hands all over his chest, to taste him, to drive him wild with desire. She had never felt these urges before and she reveled in the awakening of such base urges.

He lowered himself beside her and gathered her close to him. Then he proceeded to give her one of the most erotic open-mouthed kiss of her life. His hand roamed over her back as his kisses continued. Her thought process shut down and all she could think about was this man and the way he made her feel. She never wanted this night to end. He reached around and unzipped the back of her dress. She shivered as his fingers brushed bare skin

He gently pull the straps off her should his lips caressing the skin there. His hands traveled down her arms taking the straps with them and soon she was bare from the waist up except for her lace strapless bra. His lips had traveled down her shoulders to her chest. He placed soft kissed on the skin between her breasts as his hands reached around and unclasped her bra. He tossed it to the end of the bed and gazed down at her chest for a moment. "your beautiful(y/n)" he murmured before claiming her lips in one of his soul destroying kisses once again.

His lips left hers only to blaze a trail down her neck nibbling and kissing along the way. When he sucked softly and followed that with a small bite she moaned her pleasure. His lips traveled over her throat then downwards towards her chest. Her back arching in anticipation but he seemed to be in no hurry. He kissed and licked slowly towards the peeks. Making sure to adorn every inch of skin with his lips.

Finally after much teasing his lips and tongue found her nipple. She immediately moaned arching into his mouth. He licked circles around her nipples nibbling the crests before quickly soothing them with his tongue. Fire raced throughout her body and she was sure she was about to die from the pleasure.

He slowly pushed her dress lower until it slid over her hips and to the foot of the bed. His lips left her breast and took her mouth in a passionate kiss filled with promise of the things to come. His hand traveled slowly south teasing her breast momentarily then heading lower. It lingered on her stomach tracing circles as it continued very slowly down. She moved restlessly against him "Please" was all she could say and she wasn't even sure what she begged for. She just knew that if she didn't get it soon she would be nothing but a pile of ash.

His hand drifted to the place between her legs brushed against her inner thigh. He ended a kiss so that he could gaze down at her. Her eyes were heavy lidded with passion and her lips were parted as she breathed in sharply. He grinned at her and her heart did a flip within her chest. Then out of no where he brought his hand to the place that craved it the most. He cupped her firmly but didn't move his hand just rested it there.

Her hips moved impatiently, she could feel the heat of his hand through her underwear and it was driving her crazy. His fingers began to curl ever so slowly pressing the fabric of the underwear into her. She bit her lip to keep from moaning. "Please" she said again reaching out for him, she needed to feel him inside her. His eyes met hers and she almost gasped at the heat and fire that flared within him.

He licked a path up to her lips where he kissed her with all he had. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair as she arched against him. "I need you" she whispered brokenly her body craving his. Soon his pants were discarded and they were laying skin to skin. His hands were everywhere, inside and out. His breathing was harsh and his body hard as a rock.

His kisses became urgent as he parted her legs with his knee. Their gazes met and held, intense emotions radiating between them. He was the one, her first and she couldn't be happier. He rubbed his member over her lips moistening himself with her juices. Then he positioned his self at her entrance and she knew that the time had come. She forced herself to relax as he began to push it. She moaned at the pressure and tensed when she felt pain.

He stopped when he felt her tense giving her a moment to adjust to his invasion. "Are you ok?" he asked his eyes concerned. She nodded her eyes lost in his. She placed her hands on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist as sign of surrender and trust. He groaned softly then began to push deeper. He began a rocking motion each thrust bringing him deeper within her. Her gaze never left him, she knew she would always remember this night. He was all the way inside her now and the feeling of being filled, of being possessed by this man overwhelmed her.

Then all thought fled as he began to thrust. He started out slowly, pulled out until just the head remained then pushing himself slowly back in. The pain had receded replaced by a minor soreness and something else. Something she couldn't name, she only knew that if he stopped she would surely expire. The sensation continued to build and she reached for something elusive.

He was thrusting easily now and picked up the pace, yet he was still careful not to hurt her. His breathing grew harsher and his hips churned faster. Their bodies strained together in a dance as old as time. Sweat mingled between the too and minds raced towards completion. Her head tilted back and her body met him thrust for thrust.

The feelings escalated and her moans became more pronounced. She couldn't breath, couldn't think. Her nails dug into his shoulders and her legs tightened around her hips. Their bodies were a writhing mass of feelings, pleasure and pain all in one. The pleasure builds… and builds… then it hits her. An explosion of light behind her closed eyes. Ecstasy rushes through her along with a feeling of relief. "Cum for me" she whispered in his ear.

Her whispered command is all the encouragement he needs. With one last hard thrust he stiffened and shuddered a groan issuing from his lips. The room is silent except for the moans of wonder and fulfillment coming from the two as one. Slowly they both float down from the cloud they were on and their gaze once more met.

He kissed her lips tenderly and stroked her hair as his breathing returned to normal. "kufufu,Was it good for you?" he asked with a huge smirks. Her heart swelled and she kissed him savoring the moment. "It was perfect" she said. His smile turned mischievous "That's all? I think I can do better then that" and he proceeded to show her that he indeed could, and would… all night long!


	6. alaude x reader

I sit at my vanity table on a warm summer evening. The window is opened wide, letting the warm evening breeze to blow in. Closing my eyes for a moment I inhale deeply to fill my lungs with the musky scent of fresh cut grass. The lacy cream coloured curtains billow gently into the room and along with them the soft light from the street lamps below

Sitting on the night table just behind me, the antique bedroom lamp provides the room with a subdued light not much brighter than what the street lamps offer. I am wearing a full white satin slip that scoops low in the back, presenting a lovely view of the shadowed groves beneath my tanned shoulder blades. Only a silky pair of white hi cut panties complete my ensemble.

Brushing my long (h/c) hair into soft feathery curls, I put down the brush and look up. Smiling into the mirror, I see him standing right there behind me. Bright blue eyes meet my own big (e/c) ones in the reflection of the mirror. The sight of his handsome reflection causes a definite stir in my petite scantily clad body. A slight shiver runs down my spine but my eyes do not look away. He is so handsome standing there in his black suit. My breasts rise beneath the satin as I inhale deeply to catch the scent of his aftershave.

Smoky eyes never lose contact in the mirror as he steps closer to my warm body still sitting on the stool. Shivering again, in spite of the warmth of the room, I feel the heat emanating from his body; he stands so close behind me. His fingers tangle in my soft (h/c) tresses as he brushes it aside to gently kiss my bare shoulder. His sweet breath flutters on my neck causing little goose-bumps to rise on my skin. I moan softly. I close my eyes. His kisses are feathery light and pleasingly warm.

Trying to turn my body so I can kiss his inviting mouth; he stops me. Placing his fingers firmly on my shoulders, he bends and whispers quietly into the shell of my ear. "Do not to turn around, stay sitting right there for me."

Slowly, opening my big (e/c) eyes, I look up into his beautiful blue ones reflected in the mirror. The beginnings of a small smirk turn up just the corners of his full sensuous mouth and his eyes close slightly giving him that handsome, rugged look that I love.

His right hand softly caresses my shoulder. Back and forth, back and forth, taking the shoestring strap of my slip with his hand each time, until the thin strap is slowly lowered down my arm until my right breast is completely visible to his admiring gaze. My eyes never leave his. I watch as his sooty lashes rest almost on his cheek as he gazes down at my naked breast. My nipple puckers just from the contact of his eyes; other than his gaze, he has not even touched me yet. My nipple puckers, reaching out to him begging him for more attention as he gently slides his warm hand across my left shoulder to drop the other strap.

Once the satiny slip falls past my hardened nipple, it slides silently into my lap allowing both breasts to be free and unveiled in the soft sensuous light. He raises his eyes slowly to meet my own. His large hands reach down to lightly pinch my nipples, one at a time and I gasp. The sound from my lips is just a hiss that is barely audible in the shadowed room. I feel the fullness in my breasts and a raw aching low in my tummy, as a moist warmth begins to dampen the soft material in the centre of my panties. I sigh.

His hands leave my nipples and press against my heated skin to softly slide down my flat tummy and into my lap. He clenches the slip that is puddled in my lap with his large fists. He rubs them against my lower tummy as if he were trying to ease away the ache he knows is there, but instead, he only increases it. He leans over to touch me again and I can feel the rough material of his clothes scratching my naked back, but strangely it feels pleasant. His distinctive cologne fills my nostrils and awakens my sense of smell. He holds me to him just a few minutes longer before he places his hand under my right elbow to show me that he wants me to rise. As I stand, the slip falls to the floor in a whisper.

His hands slide smoothly down my arms as he holds me away from his body so he can just look at me. His heated gaze begins at the top of my head and lowers until his eyes meet mine. Continuing, they stop for just a second at my quivering lips noticing that they are slightly parted to allow my shallow gasps of breath to whoosh through them. His eyes lovingly stop at my full breasts, savouring them as they rise and fall from my arousal. They quickly drop down to my tummy until he reaches the shaded darkness that is barely visible through my white panties.

Another flow of moistness floods my centre and his eyes return to mine quickly. At that very moment, his eyes silently tell me he knows what had just happened. Crossing his arms, he stands looking at me a just few minutes longer, making my body tremble slightly yet again.

He whispers, his voice deep and strong, "Slip out of your panties. Take them off and let me see you, all of you."

Without any hesitation, I do as he asks. I feel a little vulnerable but at the same time I feel excited standing there naked before him, particularly because he is still fully clothed. Tenderly, he opens his arms for me and I quickly step into their warmth, feeling his comforting protection. He smells so good and he makes me feel so safe and warm. The roughness of his clothes rubbing coarsely on my naked body stimulates me even more.

Pulling me with him, he sits on the edge of the bed. Carefully, he places me on his lap. I am very aware of the wetness that is slowly seeping from between my legs and is now moistening his pant leg. I blush with the knowledge that he too is very conscious of what is happening.

He places his hand under my chin and he turns my face to his as we look deep into each other's eyes; he kisses me - for the first time. A soft but deep and probing kiss and I am the first to close my eyes. Soft moans escape from my lips but the tiny sounds are lost in his opened mouth as it still presses against mine. Without taking his lips away, his hand leaves my chin to trace a line down my slender neck, stopping for a moment at the pulse point to feel my heartbeat racing. His hand moves on to my soft shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze but then wasting no more time, it touches my breast. He pinches my nipple hard between his thumb and forefinger to gauge the height of my arousal- to see how ready I am for his lovemaking. My tongue pushes out to greet his at that exact moment, telling him what he wants to know.

The kiss stops abruptly, and just as quickly his hand leaves my breast. Suddenly, I feel so cold and so empty. Placing his hands firmly on my arms, he gently forces me to rise. I look down to his pants where I was sitting and see the wet stain I had left. He looks at the tinge too before raising his eyes to look deep into mine. Seeing the blush colour my cheeks, he just smirking evily at me.

My handsome lover bends to gently lift my naked body up into his strong and loving arms, carrying me to the side of our bed where he delicately lays me down and I sink into the soft duvet. Resting my head on the pillow, I look up at him. He takes off his jacket and tie and carefully lays them over the back of the overstuffed reading chair next to our bed. Both of us are impatient now. My gaze pierces him as the rest of his clothing just melts away. Kneeling, he causes the side of the bed to lower as he slips over my body to lie next to me. I look over at him completely naked and he looks so powerful and virile.

Lying on his side he faces me, pulling my little body toward him. We lay there for the longest time just staring at each other as if we are trying to memorize each other's features so that they may be remembered long after this moment is long gone. Not a word is spoken. All that can be heard in the silent room are our quickened breaths and surely my pounding heart. He rises up to place as tender kiss upon my wanting mouth.

With his hand on my shoulder, he gently pushes me back and I do not resist. Suddenly, he is above me placing soft little kisses on my face, on my neck, and on the soft undersides of my arms. I love his kisses; especially the sweet one he places in the palm of my hand. I quickly curl my fingers up tight in my palm to hold onto it.

Deliberately he misses my breasts and lowers his sensuous lips to pepper my soft tummy with a mixture of kisses and licks, tasting me. Further down my body, his mouth travels until he reaches my mound. Pressing his face into me he kisses the soft curls he finds there.

Slipping his hands between my legs, he gently presses the insides of my thighs silently asking me to open myself to him - and I do. Sitting back on his heels, he admires my beautiful opening that has been hidden from his gaze until now. Lowering his head to my womanhood, he inhales deeply. Slowly, raising his head with his eyes closed, he holds his breath deep into his lungs, savouring the scent of me. The aroma telling him that I am a woman ready to be loved.

His lips softly touch the inside of my thigh. Carefully he dodges the area where I want him to touch me the most. Teasing me, he kisses my body everywhere but continues to avoid kissing that special place; the spot my silent pleas keep begging him to touch. My body is burning from my need of him. I raise my hips to try to meet his moving face but he is always careful to only let his breath brush me there.

I close my eyes just as he moves up my body to quickly take one of my hardened nipples into his mouth. He is not gentle; he sucks it hard offering tiny little bites that send sparks right to my core. He is careful not to forget to offer the same attention to my other throbbing nipple. I can feel the tears stinging behind my closed eyelids as I hear my own moans begging him to please release me from this tension. Finally, listening to my moans, he slips down from my tender breasts and he instantly presses his tongue long and hard against my womanhood. I moan loudly telling him that is exactly what I wanted him to do. The tip of his wet tongue flicks at the hard pebble at the top of my nether lips. I almost scream from the intensity. My head flips rapidly from side to side and gentle mewling sounds escape through my parched lips. Hands opening and closing, continuously grasping at the bed-sheets while my body shudders. Lights exploding behind my closed eyes as tears that have been stinging behind my lids begin to flow.

Moments later, I reluctantly return to reality and only then can I hear my own heavy pants loud in my ears. Dizzy, I lay there next to him enjoying the feeling of warmth that spreads up from my centre right through to my tummy and on to my breasts. He looks up at my glowing face, smirking at me. With the pads of his thumbs he gently wipes away the tears that have fallen unnoticed onto my cheeks.

Kneeling before me, he carefully places himself between my opened legs rubbing his hardness in the creamy wetness; the wondrous remnants of my orgasm. He moistens himself well before placing his staff at my entrance of love. He makes sure that all the feelings we both experience are only soft, smooth and extremely sensuous.

Still he has not yet entered me. He waits, holding his weight up from my petite body by placing his hands on either side of me. Speaking softly, his voice so deep yet filled with passion, he says, "Look deep into my eyes and do not to look away."

Of course I will! I will do anything he asks of me. My smoldering (e/c) eyes meet his soft blue ones as I feel him push slowly and gently into me, filling me fully and making me feel so much a woman. His deliberate movements are so very slow. The special place where we are joined is well lubricated from my unending flow of juices. Just as well-oiled pistons start out slowly and increase in speed so does his manhood. Sliding in and out unhurriedly but in time increasing the speed, maximizing the friction and creating the most pleasurable heat. That wonderful ache builds again, in the lowest part of my tummy with its warmth spreading upwards like the branches of a tree, spreading and spreading throughout my body.

He watches me closely and he can tell what is happening to me; even before I am aware of it myself. Swiftly, he falls back on his heels in a kneeling position and he pulls me up with him onto his lap in one gentle swoop and without missing a single stroke. I try to hug him close, feeling such love and tenderness, but he does not allow it. Holding the upper part of my body away from him, he tells me, "Turn your head to the mirror. Watch us make love!"

I watch our naked bodies moving in a sensual rhythm; the age-old dance of the sexual human. My eyes return from the mirror to look back at him. I see he is looking down at the place we are coupled, still holding me back slightly so he can watch us coming together. My hands are behind my back holding myself up so I am defenseless when he takes his finger and touches my sensitive bud, gently caressing it. Overwhelmed from the impact, I scream. It is too much! The lights explode again. He finally pulls me up close and allows me to wrap my arms tightly around him. With both his large hands crushing the sides of my head, he kisses me hard and deep, capturing my ecstatic screams in his opened mouth. Our bodies move in unison continually trying to get even closer to each other, although it is simply impossible.

Too soon, I spiral down into reality to hear the deep, low, guttural moans escape my lover's lips. He grabs my buttocks squeezing the cheeks tightly in his grasp holding me to him so close and so still. He empties his seed deep into the moist part of me that gloves his hardness like a velvet sheath. Spasms from deep inside me engulf him, milking every drop of juice from his body.

As the intensity of our orgasms subsides, he holds my body close to his, resting his face against my cheek. He feels the wetness from the unnoticed tears I had shed during our powerful lovemaking. He holds me tight; rocking me gently; caressing my soft back with his hands; telling me clearly how beautiful I am, without the use of words.

What feels like hours, but in reality is only minutes, he pulls me from his lap to tuck me gently into our bed. He slides his naked body in behind me so we fit together like two spoons in a drawer. His hand rests beneath my breast, cupping it and feeling the beating of my heart.

Placing a loving kiss just below my ear, he whispers, "I love you" as I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	7. colonello x reader

You had gone to bed hours before, tired out from a long day. The warmth of the evening had made you decide that sleeping naked was a good idea. A single blanket to ward off the late night cool down and you drifted off to sleep, your muscles relaxing.

Colonello smiled as he slipped into the dark house. you had left the door unlocked, most likely out of simple exhaustion. he knew you had been working very hard lately. you had been so busy that he hadn't been able to call before he arrived.

He jumped when he heard a inquisitive chirp. Bending down, he brushed his fingers along the back of your cat. The dark fur had hidden it well and he had almost stepped on it. "Hello boy," he whispered and then stepped past the dark lump on the stair. Good thing the cat had let out it's chirp of hello, he would have stepped on it if it hadn't.

He slipped off his shoes and padded down the hall in his socks to your door. It was open a bit and he peeked inside. Lying on your back with one arm flung up over your head, then other across your waist, you looked divine to the man in the hall. The moonlight spilled across your skin, making it glow softly. The blanket you had originally pulled over your shoulder had been pushed down to below your waist and he could clearly see your breasts.

He licked his lips as his eyes lingered on your nipples. They were a dusky rose color in the darkness, a shade lighter than your parted lips. He could almost taste them from where he stood and his fingers itched to touch the full curve of your breasts.

Ducking back into the hallway, he giggled softly. Feeling a bit like a kid, he went into the bathroom and quickly stripped off his clothing. He wet a washcloth and quickly washed the thin layer of sweat the jog over here had given him. Soaping the cloth up again, he ran it over his penis and let out a soft moan as he hardened in his hand.

He looked down and smiled. He knew you would enjoy him and the anticipation of sliding into you made his member jump in his palm. "Easy," he told himself and then rinsed the cloth out. On a whim he took it and a towel with him. They would have a use for them later, he was sure.

He walked back to the bedroom and opened the door. you had moved a bit while he was washing off. The blanket was now resting just above your pubic hair. He smiled in amusement. He had planned on pulling the blanket down and you had moved it in your sleep.

Kneeling at the foot of the bed, he snagged the edge of the blanket and slowly slid it down. His breath caught for a moment as the blanket slid past the middle of your thighs. Like an offering, your legs were parted and he could see the object of his desire. Glistening slightly with moisture, your outer lips were parted just a bit.

"what a nice view" he whispered and moved up on the bed a bit. He rested a hand between your parted thighs and then froze as you let out a soft moan and shifted. He sighed and smiled when you didn't wake. you had just been shifting about in a dream. Leaning forward he brought his mouth down to very lightly lick your outer lips. Once more he froze, when your breathing didn't change he licked a bit heavier.

&&&&&

you dreamed you were floating, the air pressing against your sensitive skin and causing you to shiver. There was nothing about you in you dream for a long time but slowly a shadow formed. You looked at the shadow from your lowered lips and parted your lips, licking them slowly. The shadow floated toward you and coalesced into a man shape, a fierce erection standing out from between it's legs.

You shifted your body, your legs parting as it moved forward and you moaned in anticipation as the massive shadow erection moved toward you. You could feel the need rising in your body and you shifted your arm to beacon to the manshaped shadow to come and join with you.

You parted your legs wider, letting out a soft moan as the shadow man bent down and licked your glistening clit. It was so warm and it felt so real that your hips lifted a bit off of your bed in response to your dream.

&&&&&

Colonello licked again, pushing his tongue past your outer lips. He shivered a bit as your honey started to flow. He had always loved the taste of his lover and it had been a long two weeks since he had last tasted you. Darting his tongue into your clit, he settled down to lap, hoping that you would not wake from your dream quite yet. He wanted you to wake up cumming.

He gently rested his palms on your inner thighs and pushed your legs wider apart and then lie down between them. He took a long, deep taste of you then pulled his head back a bit. He used one hand to hold open your outerlips and smiled as he saw your clit had risen out of it's hood. Now he would get down to some serious eating. He brought his head back down and flickered his tongue over the exposed clit. He felt your hips start to rise and he continued, his own breathing a bit faster.

&&&&&&

you moaned in pleasure as the shadow man brought his mouth back down to you and started to suckle on your clit. It felt so good and you lowered one hand to rest on the shadowed head. You could feel the silky hair that covered the shadow man's head and it made your fingers tingle. You lifted your other hand to your breast and began to play with your nipple, pinching it between your thumb and forefinger and lightly twisting it. The touch of your fingers added to the excitement of the mouth, now sucking your clit.

Once more you let out a moan, this time louder and you pushed the head lower, begging silently for the man to do more. Your hips started to move, your juices flowing out of you. You heard the shadow man moan and for a moment you thought of your lover, who was out of state at the time.

You gasped as you felt a finger slip into your cunt. The shadow lover started to slowly slip it in and out of you, still sucking and licking you. The combination was intensely pleasurable and you let go of your breast and used both hands to push his head down.

&&&&&&

He moaned as your juices really started to flow. you tasted so good and he could barely stop himself from jumping up and thrusting inside you. As much as he loved to taste you, he loved to feel his member sliding in and out of your tight cunt but he knew he had all night. He wanted to bring you to orgasm before you were fully awake.

When he felt your hands pressing him closer, he knew you were getting close. He could feel your beginning to tighten around his finger and he slid in a second one, twisting and thrusting them both in time with the lifting of your hips. Little moans were escaping his own throat but he could hear yours getting louder. Any minute now you would go over the edge and then he would really drink up your juices.

&&&&&&

You let out a moan, your consciousness drifting from the dream lover to what your body was telling you. It was urgently moving toward release and you let out a loud moan as your hips lifted totally off the bed. A strong orgasm washed through you and you cried out into the darkened room.

He lapped up the juices that suddenly soaked his chin with gleeful abandon and continued to pump his fingers in and out of your clit till you felt your hips start to drop back to the bed. Then he pulled his fingers out and swiftly moved up your body to thrust deep inside of you.

your eyes flew open as you felt a body cover yours and a hard member slid deep inside your quivering cunt. you arched up and moaned, your arms wrapping about the waist of the body covering yours. You knew instinctively that it was your lover, Colonello..

"Oh yes…fuck me, lover," you gasped. "Oh yes…"  
>Colonello thrust hard and fast, over and over into the wet and willing body beneath his.<p>

you brought your mouth to his and kissed him hard. The motion of his member in and out of your body was causing your body to react again. you could feel the pleasure building but you had just enough control of yourself to try to add to his pleasure. you rocked your hips against his and tightened your inner muscles as he pulled back. To him it felt like yo were trying to hold him inside and he groaned with the pleasure.

Faster than he thought possible he felt the tell tale signs of his own building orgasm and he pumped faster.

you grabbed his head and locked your mouth on his and sucked on his tongue, grinding your hips against his. you could feel his member getting larger inside you and you was just about ready to explode when he did. He pumped hard into you and the sensation of his bursts of semen sent you once more over the edge.

&&&&&

As the passion cooled down to embers the two lovers looked deep into each others eyes. He smiled, "Hello (y/n). You awake now?"

you nodded, giggled. "Oh yeah….wake me that way again." His laughter joined yours as both of you started to play lover's games once more.


End file.
